


Inktober 5 - Owen veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Mais pourquoi Owen refuse-t-il qu'Obi-Wan traine du côté de sa ferme ?





	Inktober 5 - Owen veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Owen n'aimait pas que Ben traîne près de chez lui. Même si Obi-Wan aurait préféré veiller de plus près sur Luke, il comprenait la nécessité de se montrer discret. Et pas seulement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Luke. Si Owen n'aimait pas le voir à la ferme, il aimait bien aller le voir chez lui dans les dunes. En faisant discrètement un crochet quand il avait des achats à faire en ville.

Obi-Wan se sentait parfois coupable. Non seulement il avait plus ou moins imposé au couple de s'occuper du bébé, mais si Beru avait été ravie d'avoir un enfant à élever, elle qui n'arrivait pas à en avoir, elle serait certainement moins contente si elle découvrait que son mari la trompait.

Car malgré sa méfiance des Jedi, Owen était tombé sous le charme de l'ex-général. Et face à la tragédie qui avait ébranlé l'homme, il avait tenté de lui apporter du réconfort. Obi-Wan, accablé par le chagrin, n'avait pu prendre sur lui pour refuser l'affection qu'on lui offrait.

Malgré lui, il guettait les rares visites du fermier et se laissait honteusement posséder par le vigoureux jeune homme, gémissant sous ses assauts alors qu'il oubliait un instant ses souvenirs douloureux pour un plaisir éphémère.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
